Noembelu
Noembelu 'is a minor character from the 'Street Fighter 'franchise. She made her debut in [[Murder XVI: The Time Crisis|''The Time Crisis]]. Canon A girl from a Native American tribe in Mexico, Noembelu was kidnapped and brainwashed by Shadaloo into becoming one of the top assassins known as the Dolls. Trapped under the control of Psycho Power, Noembelu was freed like the other Dolls when Shadaloo fell. She currently resides back in her tribe. Pre-Convergence Noembelu had been brought to Japan to meet with Karin Kanzuki, who was making a point of meeting each and every one of the former Dolls. Still feeling guilt over her actions as a Doll, Noembelu reflected on her repressed past as Little Eagle before becoming Noembelu under Shadaloo. Plot Involvement '''The Time Crisis Noembelu was brought to the Murder Game with Birdie, who had been tasked with watching her while Karin was away. She had very little involvement in the plot until the recon mission involving Cinder Falls, where witnessing Dio Brando beat his son Giorno Giovanna triggered her PTSD and gave her a panic attack. As a result of Dio's similarities to her former abductor M. Bison, Noembelu murdered him, Birdie assisting subconsciously. Birdie was able to deflect suspicion onto Ben Tennyson, though Noembelu doubted Ben as a possible Harbinger. She defended him from Constanza Richards when the latter pulled a gun on Ben. Right before moving on, Blaze the Cat began suspecting the two. Blaze followed Noembelu on the next recon mission in the new locatiob, and the two got into a fight over the time portal trigger until Danielle Cage intervened. As a result, the other Harbinger killed Blaze, but A2 revealed herself as a Sentinel and gave Noembelu and Birdie away. Noembelu didn't deny it, and came forward to explain her involvement as a Harbinger. She explained that she had accepted the role willingly, as otherwise she would have been mind controlled like Birdie and fellow Harbinger Sonic the Hedgehog, though Noembelu was not aware of Sonic's identity as a Traitor. The group soon became divided on whether or not to kill Noembelu and Birdie, and a drunk Constanza shooting at her and the rejection of her attempt to keep others from voting for Azuma led to Noembelu taking her own life, both as a way to help but also as an act of defiance. In the Afterlife, Noembelu had to face Dio and Blaze again, and thinking herself truly dead, Noembelu admitted her crimes, only for Dio to attack her. Birdie stepped in to help her out, and Noembelu and Blaze were able to make peace as Blaze realized they had been forced into the role of Harbinger. House of M Noembelu had been staying with Edmond Honda for a month following the Emnity Incident, where he told her everything about the ''Daughter Incident''. During her stay, Noembelu met Wanda Maximoff as she visited her friend Honda, and Noembelu stayed at home as Honda went off on undisclosed business. Noembelu found an invitation to the event hidden away by Honda that was addressed to her. More information will be elaborated on soon. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis Noembelu arrived back at Kanzuki Estate with Birdie, who assured her that she wasn't a killer just because she was used against her will. Noembelu left to meet with Karin, then went hone to the Thunderfoot Tribe, where for a week, all was well. However, it didn't last, as Noembelu was plagued with nightmares of M. Bison and Dio Brando, leaving her feeling lost and conflicted. For three weeks, she withdrew into herself, too depressed to get any help, until one night her TV came on (due to Ingrid's meddling), and she saw a news interview with Edmond Honda, hearing that he had helped her fellow Dolls rehabilitate, resolving to stay with Honda for a while and see if he could help her. Her full epilogue can be found here. House of M More information will be elaborated on soon. Character Relationships * Birdie - ''A character from Street Fighter who also made his debut in ''The Time Crisis. Unlike Noembelu, Birdie was controlled into assisting in the murder of Dio. The two had a rather awkward relationship, Birdie's main goal being to get Noembelu home before he got in trouble. * ''Edmond Honda'' - A character from Street Fighter who debuted in ''Monokuma's Awakening''. Noembelu stayed with Honda after the Emnity Incident, which helped her grow as a person, as well as meet Wanda Maximoff. Trivia * In the UDON Comics for Street Fighter, Noembelu's name was originally "Little Eagle." In-universe, this is also Noembelu's original name, but she prefers to go by Noembelu. E. Honda calls her by the niclname "Noey." Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:The Time Crisis Category:House of M Category:Survivors Category:Pending pages Category:Street Fighter Characters